


[Podfic] Montparnasse, and a Montague

by mariuspondmercy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspondmercy/pseuds/mariuspondmercy
Summary: Podfic for the wonderful story "Montparnasse, and a Montague" by sunfreckle._______“Parnasse?” Jehan asks from their favourite spot on the floor. (It’s the only spot where they can lean against the radiator and still reach their boyfriend’s feet when Montparnasse is sitting in his favourite chair).“Hm?” Montparnasse hums.“You like cats, right?”





	[Podfic] Montparnasse, and a Montague

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Montparnasse, and a Montague](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151672) by [Sunfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle). 



> It's my first podfic and it was a joy and honour to podfic Freckle's super cute story.

Download from Google Drive

[Montparnasse, and a Montague](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DEU7ahKLWgYMaDQFOmH2yMyTVnrx1JXF/view?usp=sharing)

Runtime: 00:16:47


End file.
